Years Go By But Feelings Remain
by ashieluffschu
Summary: A future AU. They meet. They reminisce.
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt?"

His name being asked a question and the familiar voice asking it, made the boy with the square framed glasses look up

"Kurt Hummel, is that you?"

The question was asked again and this time, he could see the person who asked it.

"Sam Evans…"

The name slipped through his lips smoothly and he gave his ever so precious smile. Untangling his graceful legs, he stood up. He extended his hand forward but was pulled into a hug, which though comforting, made the brunette's body go rigid.

'Whoa, it has been so long"

The blond spoke into his perfectly styled hair and then let go.

"Yeah, it has been long… like 5 years…

Although, it was a long time, it still seemed to the brunette that it was just yesterday. Sam ushered the younger boy to the chair where he was seated before and then sat down in front of him. They were in a small coffee shop in New York. It wasn't exactly like Peet's or Starbucks, but it was a very comfortable place with few people during this time of the day. The two women behind the counter looked at the two and smiled.

"Yeah, it has been long"

Sam finally replied, continuing with their previous conversation.

"So, what's going on with you? I mean, what are you doing in New York all of a sudden?"

"I got a job here…"

The blond replied with his signature goofy grin which still made Kurt smile in return, even after all these years.

"Oh, is that so? What are you working as?"

"I am a graphics designer"

The reply made Kurt look at the man in confusion. Why did this feel like a Déjà vu? He shook his head and ignored the thought.

"Really? I never knew you were interested in designing"

"There's a lot you never knew about me, Kurt"

Kurt was taken aback by this and raised an eyebrow

"Hmmm. Care to tell me the things, I do not know about you?"

"Well, there are quite a lot of things. It will take hours…"

"I have time"

With the last statement Kurt raised an eyebrow and this made the blond laugh and looked down at his coffee cup.

"Still the same ol' Kurt with your way with twisting words"

"Well, I'm not the type of person who would change easily"

Sam's head snapped up at the comment and he smirked slightly. He then leaned back on his chair and looked at the boy carefully.

"You haven't changed much"

"And you're changing the subject"

"No one can ever win with you, isn't it, Kurt?"

"They could, if they tried hard and decided not to give up, like someone I know"

The brunette crossed his arms across his chest and eyed the blond in front of him from top to bottom (or at least till where he could see him.)

"Ah. Maybe they don't like winning against you"

"Then that's their problem not mine"

Kurt was never short of replies and this is one of the things which always impressed Sam about him.

"Shall we get back to our unfinished topic where Sam Evans tells Kurt Hummel what Kurt Hummel doesn't know about Sam Evans?"

Although it was a question, Sam knew there not an option for a no. Kurt Hummel's tone clearly stated that he would not let Sam Evans go without getting to know about him, since Sam Evans made the mistake of accusing Kurt Hummel that he did not know things about him.

"Well, for starters. I did- well do, dye my hair"

This made Kurt roll his eyes and laugh…. Rather bitterly

"Okay? How about something less obvious?"

"Wait, so you were sure that I dyed my hair?"

"Of course I was. My observations about fashion and style are never wrong"

The confidence Kurt Hummel was also one of the things Sam admired since the high school days. This is one of the things, he wished he had.

"Okay then. How about the fact that your observations were right once again and I am in fact gay?"

This confession made Kurt raise an eyebrow. He was not surprised by it. In fact he was always sure that Sam was anything but straight.

"I see you have gained a lot of confidence and bluntness"

"I have learned from the best"

This unhesitant reply made Kurt chuckle and nod his head.

"I must say that I am impressed, but unfortunately, this is also one of those things which I already knew back in high school when you used to eye me from across the room. And also your crush on step-brother was quite obvious. I just never chose to speak about any of this because it was not my place to ask you personal questions unless you were willing to speak about them yourself"

Now it was Sam's turn to be taken aback.

"So now, those are two things which I ALREADY, know about you. You gotta do better than this, Evans"

"Alright" Now there was determination in Sam's voice which did not go unnoticed by the brunette in front of him "…how the fact that the feelings I had for you in high school are still there"

This reply made the brunette's eyes go wide and his confident demeanor faded away in an instant. He bit his lips and stared into the blonde's blue orbs.

"S-Sam…"

He stuttered. Sam Evan's finally made Kurt Hummel stutter. That was a victory in itself.

Kurt felt rather odd about this moment. It made him happy but sad and confused at the same time. The five people in the small coffee shop were looking their way now.

Sam reached out and gently took one of Kurt's hands in his.

"Yes, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I have always liked you. I never stopped. You went away but my heart kept taunting me. I was left with a "what if". What if I had told you before hand about how felt? What if I would've asked you stayed? What if I had the balls to ask you for senior prom? What if I had told you how much loved you? What if…"

This little rant brought tears in Kurt's eyes and he sniffled softly. He blinked a few times but let the words of the blond sink in. Sam kept smiling at the stylish brunette and stroked his thumb over his knuckles, the thumb then slid down to a finger and his skin brushed against something which felt like a metal. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down to see a platinum band adorning the finger of Kurt's beautiful, pale skin.

Kurt's eyes traveled down to his hand when he realized that Sam had stopped moving and his breath hitched in his throat.

The blonde looked up at Kurt with his face showing no expressions at all.

"Y- you're married?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt gaze moved down to where Sam was looking and he frowned. A confused expression covered his face and breathing got faster. He tried pulling his hand back but Sam did not let it go and gave Kurt a stern, determined look.

"I… I don't… where did… where did this ring come from?"

Tears threatened Kurt's eyes and his voice was just above a whisper as he asked the question.

"You're married, Kurt…"

The words just left Sam's mouth in a monotone, without any emotion

"M-married? Wh-….when did I… how… I don't know…"

The boy was trembling now and he looked clearly confused. The women behind the counter at the coffee shop were now giving him sympathetic looks.

"Daddy!"

The squeal of a little child shifted both Kurt's and Sam's gaze. They both watched as a little toddler of about 3 years of age, came running towards them. Kurt was just plain confused and Sam was grinning at the child. He got up and scooped the little girl in his arms, making her giggle. The blonde then kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck.

"Hey buddy"

He greeted the child and the little girl rubbed their noses together, showing her affections.

"Oh my, gosh, there you are!"

A voice came from behind Sam and the little and the blond shifted slightly and turned around, coming back to face with a girl with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Brittany?"

Kurt asked and his confusion only grew. He had no clue that girl was here in New York. But Kurt's main confusion right now was with the child in Sam's arms. Was he the one she had called "daddy" earlier? Well, it sure seemed like it.

The older girl looked at Kurt's direction and waved at him.

"Oh hey, Kurt"

She greeted the boy, like she hadn't met him after 5 years but just 5 hours. She then moved her attention to Sam and the little girl who was now leaning on Sam's shoulder, sucking on her thumb. Kurt felt adoration towards her. He never really liked kids but this little girl changed that. He did not even know he had a fatherly instinct but he could feel that instinct reacting towards her, which was so weird.

"I thought I lost her. She is so athletic just like her father"

Brittany complained and pinched the little girl's cheek, making her frown.

"Mama… don'ttttt"

The little kid whined and hearing what she just said made Kurt's heart skip a beat. Wait, so that was Sam's and Brittany's child? This was all so confusing. He thought Brittany was a lesbian and in love with Santana, then what was she doing with Sam? And Sam just told him that he loved him. What was going on? Kurt's head started to hurt and buried his head in his hands. The meeting with Sam felt like a déjà vu. It seemed as if they had met just like this before. But then why doesn't he remember what happened after that? and turn her face away. The toddler looked behind Sam's shoulder, over at Kurt and grinned seeing him.

"Papa!"

She squealed and flailed her arms. Kurt heard the little girl and was sure that he was the one she was saying that to. He looked up from his hands to see that he was right. The little girl was in fact looking at him and smiling with the goofy grin, which Sam always carried.

Sam turned around to face Kurt, who was beyond confused now. What was going on? He wanted to scream out his frustrations. But then somewhere he also felt like he knew what was going on, but his mind was not cooperating with him.

"Daddyyyy, down! Go papa!"

The little girl whined to Sam and was squirming in his arms now and was pointing at Kurt. Kurt blinked at her and just looked at her for a moment. He felt such a strong connection towards her and sudden memory flashed into his mind where he saw himself with the little child, playing in a park.

"What's going on?"

The question made Kurt and Sam snap their heads to the right where a girl was standing beside Brittany, with an arm wrapped around the blonde's waist. Two identical looking little boys were beside her, looking at everyone in confusion, also but then shrugged, realizing it wasn't important and started running around in the shop. Brittany whispered something in her ear and she nodded biting her lips.

"Santana? What? What's going on here?"

Kurt asked desperately. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know why he felt like he was missing something. And most importantly he wanted to know why was he wearing a wedding ring and why was Sam's daughter calling Kurt, papa.

"You didn't tell him today, did you?"

Santana asked, looking over at Sam, who had just let go off the little girl.

"Aida, please go and play with Nathan and Jaren. Papa and daddy need to talk"

Sam explained the little girl, getting down at her level and she looked at his dad and then at Kurt and pouted. It looked like she wanted to complain but then changed her mind and ran off to the twins who seemed slightly older than her.

Sam got up and then looked over at Santana, finally answering her question "No, I couldn't. Before I had a chance to, you guys arrived"

Brittany gave him an apologetic look

"Sorry. Aida just wanted to come here to you two and you know how she gets when she's all adamant. Wonder where she gets that from…"

The blond looks over at Kurt with a raised eyebrow as if accusing him of being the reason.

Santana then let go off Brittany and the two girls made their way over to Sam, each standing on each of his side and they both lay a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Go ahead. Do what you have to do"<p>

Santana spoke up, looking from Sam to Kurt. Kurt just stood there, taking everything in.

Sam nodded and made his way over to Kurt. Every person (except the three kids) was looking intently at Sam and Kurt now. The brunette took a step back but hit the table and knew there was no where to go. Sam looked into his eyes with the same determination he had earlier and this time he saw something else to… love. Kurt's heart was beating fast and the blond took both of his hands in his and held onto them.

"Kurt… you… you and I are married"

Kurt gasped when Sam told him that. There was pin drop silence in the coffee shop. Even the children had stopped running and were now looking at the pair.

"W-what? T…that can't… I don't.."

"Remember?"

Sam finished the sentence for him and Kurt bit his lips as he nodded slowly

"What's going on here, Sam? How can we be married? You weren't even here in New York till yesterday. And we haven't seen each other in FIVE YEARS!"

Kurt tried making sense of all this but nothing was making sense. He tried recollecting memories but nothing came.

"We've been MARRIED for 5 years, Kurt. This isn't 2016… it's 2023"

Kurt blinked at him. What how could that be? How could it be 2022? It was 2014 till yesterday. He was still an aspiring fashion designer. He was here in New York, all alone, trying hard to look for love. But today here he was, standing in front of Sam and he was being told that they were married and were in 2023? Where did the 7 years of his life go if all this was true?

"What are you talking about.. I j-… I dunno…"

"…what's going on?"

Sam finished the brunette's sentence again for him and Kurt gulped as he nodded slowly. Sam sighed and brought one of his hands to his forehead as he rubbed it gently. He then moved it away and looked at Kurt sadly, but with a bit of confidence in his eyes.  
>"You suffer from anterograde amnesia, Kurt. You lack the ability to create new memories… because…" he sighed once again it seemed as he was trying to hold back his tears "…you had a horrible accident 7 years go"<p>

Kurt's whole body went rigid as he looked at Sam, not saying a single word.


End file.
